1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an improved power plug structure in which the plug terminals can be moved and received in a pair of receiving splits of the insulating main body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional power plug has an insulating main body and at least a pair of terminals fixedly protruding from the main body. The terminals can be plugged into a corresponding power socket. When not used, the fixed terminals cannot be folded to change the angle contained between the terminals and the main body. In addition, after plugged into the socket, the main body often protrudes from the wall face to hinder other appliance from being used. An improved power plug has been developed to solve the above problem. The terminals of the plug can be rotated to change the angle contained between the terminals and the main body. After plugged into the socket, the main body can be folded to attach to the wall face.
However, the above power plug still has some shortcomings as follows:
1. The terminals cannot be accommodated in the insulating main body. The terminals are always exposed to outer side of the main body and tend to be deformed and damaged due to compression (such as tread).
2. The terminals have sharp edges. In some cases, the soft power cable will be cut by the sharp edges of the terminals. This may result in leakage of electricity.
3. The terminals of the plug are arranged in standard pattern and at standard intervals. Some power plug has two terminals. Some other power plug has three terminals including a grounding terminal. In the case of three terminals, the pivoted ends of the terminals are often too close to each other. This often results in short circuit.